Cynthia and her pets
by Vulpsis
Summary: Cynthia finds herself stuck babysitting her friend's pets while in Unova. However one night she walks in and discovers why the two pokemon are so attached and plots a way to take that discovery to her advantage


Cynthia blew a bang of hair out of the way of her eye as she read the e-mail sent to her by her friend.

"Thanks so much for taking care of my Pokemon while I'm away, sorry again for bugging you during your vacation, I know you're very busy and I appreciate it so much for coming through during this emergency. I'll be back to pick them up next week, I promise. Sorry again but for some reason the daycare rejected them. Hope you have a good time with them! Laters."

She groaned as she stretched back against her chair. She was at her summer home in Unova, outside the window she saw a beautiful sunset casting a dim golden glow in her dark house. Quilava and Buizel were outside playing, by the look of their cheerful faces they look like they were having the time of their lives. She grinned; although she was a bit bothered by the sudden favor she was glad the Pokemon were happy. She scooched back and put on her pink flip-flops. She had on her pink shorts and a plain white _ with her signature coat lazily put on over it. She was on vacation and at her beach home so she usually wore skimpy clothes. It was a relief not having to put anything on that took several minutes to prepare, just slip on some clothes and lay around. She opened her window and shouted at the Pokemon to come back inside for dinner.

Later that night Cynthia woke up with a gasp to a strange thumping noise. She threw the blanket over her bed quickly and slipped on her black coat that was hanging right beside it. She grasped the pokeball in the pocket and wondered whether or not if she should slip on something else, all she had on was black lingerie and it could be embarrassing if it was a late night visitor she knew. However the thumping came from the room next to her and it didn't sound like somebody was trying to break in. It was loud and rapid, followed with what sounded like the gushing of fluids. She stood by her door, trying to make out what that noise was until she heard a low mewling coming from Buizel. "Oh no somebody's hurting Buizel!" she then slipped right out of the door and paused. The room that Buizel and Quilava were staying was brightly lit and she could see the shadows of the two Pokemon, one mounting another one. Cynthia held her hand against her mouth so they wouldn't hear her gasp; she slowly crept against the wall and peeked around the corner inside their room.

The room was barren save for two beds and miscellaneous toys scattered about. Quilava had a fierce primitive rage like look in his eyes; he glared down at the Buizel he was mounting as he ferociously thrust into the aquatic Pokemon again and again. His paws gripped tightly around his hips which were raised high in the air as the Buizel clenched his paws, his tongue lolling out in the air as his member was exposed and clearly erect and dripping with pre. Cynthia moved a bang of hair as she watched with interest. "So that's why they were rejected…" Buizel began to moan out loud as his body stretched and arched against Quilava but Quilava growled and forced Buizel against the floor and began pounding him even harder as the flames on his back intensified, as if he was punishing the Buizel for enjoying the treatment. Buizel's entire body began to shake and he gave out a low cry as he ejaculated over the floor, his cum just kept squirting out as Quilava bit his lip and continued to fuck him harder than ever. Finally Quilava suddenly pulled out and forced Buizel to roll over on his back as he squirted all over him. The first couple squirts managed to hit Buizel right on his bouncy black nose, which he quickly cleaned up with innocent looking eyes. Eventually his squirts waned and landed on his furry chest. When Quilava's climax finally died down he gave a sigh of relief and laid against his partner, the two quickly embracing in a deep passionate kiss.

Cynthia watched as the two quickly drifted off to sleep. As she suddenly became aware of her surroundings she realized she was panting and her hand was clenched tightly between her pale smooth legs. She didn't realize she had grown so horny just by watching those two. Her legs felt weak as she walked back into her room, she slipped her coat off and placed it back on the wall hanger beside her bed as she laid back down. She couldn't sleep now after watching that show, but then again she wouldn't be satisfied with playing on her own. She began thinking of ways she could join in on the two, seeing that dominant look on Quilava melted her insides and seeing how Buizel was so submissive brought her creative sides to the surface. For the rest of the night she was planning ways to bring those two in heat and to involve her until she finally gave in to sleep.

"Hey is that Cynthia?"

"Look! Isn't she the Sinnoh Champion?"

"Hey miss are you Cynthia of the Sinnoh region?" A whole crowd was murmuring around Cynthia as she entered the grand shopping mall on route _. She blushed and shook her hands. She had on dark shades and stuffed her hair in a hat, she had on a casual business outfit so nobody would recognize her but that plan instantly failed.

"Oh no! I get that a lot! I'm just a plain ol' banker is all!" She quickly turned around and headed towards the basement section. Hopefully the crowd wouldn't follow her there or else her public image would be ruined! Sighing she turned around and headed towards the section of appliances that were for adults only. She surveyed the selection; a finger on her chin as she pondered which ones would be best. She looked around hoping somebody could answer her question but all there was was a single clerk who was watching a movie and didn't bother to keep the volume down at all. She walked up to him and coughed gently to get his attention. His eyes focused on her.

"Yeah whatdya want?"

"um I was hoping you can help me…"

"with what? Lonely tonight?" Cynthia can feel a blush form on her face as she shook her head hastily.

"No! No! I was wondering if you can help me find what I'm looking for?" The man's eyes seem to penetrate her as if trying to see past her clothes, Cynthia began to heavily reconsider this whole plan.

"Well what're you looking fer?"

"well um you see I have this boyfriend who's wanted to be a bottom and…"

"Strap-ons are over there"

"No! I was just wondering if…" Suddenly the man raised a finger.

"Oh! You want to stimulate his prostate while he's giving you the diesel!" Cynthia blinked in confusion.

"the… what?" the clerk suddenly started to go through the products on display behind him and pulled a specific one off.

"Here, it's a pea sized vibrator that you can slip in, this what you looking for?" Cynthia smiled.

"Yes! Can you throw in one more?"

"Buizel! Quilava! Dinner time!" Cynthia shouted out the window. The sun was setting and that beautiful golden glow stretched all over her home. Cynthia placed the dinner bowls on the pure white porcelain kitchen floor. The two came running in from outside to the kitchen and began to chow down as Cynthia observed them. She began wondering what the best approach was to coming out to them. Her new toys laid on her bed underneath a blanket, and she planned to lead them there. Cynthia's eyes were focused on Quilava. He was clearly the dominant so teasing him beyond temptation would improve his performance… but how to tease him? She looked back at Buizel who had an aura of innocence around him. He was obviously the bottom and submissive, he would do what she wanted and let her do anything SHE wanted. Her eyes left the two and focused on their collars, which lay on the table, and an idea popped into her head like a light bulb.

When the two finished eating Cynthia casually grabbed the collar. "Hey Quilava, let's go for a quick walk!"

"Qui?" he responded, tilting his head since none of them has been out for a walk since they came.

"Come on! Let's go out, first you and then Buizel" Quilava looked over at Buizel as if checking to see if he knew why but Buizel looked equally confused. Cynthia smiled as she kneeled down and strapped the collar around his neck. "Oh! I almost forgot something in my room! Come on." She tugged on the collar as she headed towards her room, Quilava reluctantly followed. As Cynthia casually walked closer to her bed a swelling tension grew inside. As soon as she was close enough she slipped the leash handle over the coat hanger.

"Quilava!" He quickly grew angry and began growling, the blue fur on his back rising up as if he was a dog. His angry eyes made Cynthia giggle with delight.

"Oh don't worry, you'll like what'll happen next sweetie…" Quilava tilted his head, confused as to what she meant. Cynthia then slowly lowered her pink shorts and slipped off her white _, revealing her black lingerie underneath. "I've seen what you and your partner did last night…"

"Lava?" Quilava was obviously surprised and turned his head away, his face filled with a mixture of shame and rage. Cynthia sat down on her knees and began stroking his back; her long black polished finger nails rustling through his thick fur. "now now don't be ashamed, I just wanna have some fun too you know…" Quilava gulped when he heard these words but refused to look at her. Cynthia's grin widened as her hand began to move down between his legs, his member now slowly being exposed. Quilava's eyes began to clench tightly as he began to growl weakly, Cynthia couldn't tell whether the growl was threatening or out of pleasure. She tightly gripped the bright red cock and began stroking it slowly, when his hips began to buck against her hand she knew that it was safe to go on. Taking the cue she reached for one of the toys on top of her bed, a bean like vibrator attached to a cable connected to a dial. She began to suck on the new toy for a bit before she began to gently prod it into Quilava's entrance.

"Quiii…" His body began to shiver as all his muscles clenched tightly. Cynthia began to stroke his creamy underbelly, trying to relieve his muscles so the vibrator can slip in more easily.

"Just relax…you'll like it I promise…" Quilava did relax slightly and Cynthia began to slip it in deeper and deeper until she heard her door open.

Buizel's head peaked around the door to the delight of Cynthia. His innocent blue eyes widened when he saw Quilava held back and Cynthia's hand gripping his throbbing member. Cynthia smirked at Buizel and beckoned him. Buizel was cautious at first, he glanced at Quilava who's eyes were clenched as he was panting, a vivid blush on his furry face. Buizel then waddled up to Cynthia, a scared look in his eyes but that wasn't caught Cynthia's attention. No it was his own member that was erecting out in view. Cynthia giggled as she petted Buizel and the head with her free hand. She then relinquished her grasp on Quilava and began massaging Buizel's sheath, instantly making him moan out his name.

"Bui, zuiii~" He cried as Cynthia's long slender fingers ran through his revealing cock.

"Oh you look that don't you Buizel?" Cynthia asked in a teasing voice as she stroked his back with her other hand. Buizel's body arched as he began shuddering from Cynthia's treatment, Quilava opened one eye looking at the two, his body still clenching from the vibration of the toy lodged within him. Cynthia noticed him watching and began to lean down, her smooth wet tongue stroking up Buizels bright pink cock. Buizel's head shot up and his paws laid on Cynthia's golden hair as she did this, her mesmerizing blue eyes focused on Quilava as if teasing him.

"Mmm~, Buizel tastes great…" She said before opening her mouth and bobbing down Buizel's pink flesh. Her smooth moist tongue twisted around Buizel's cock as she gently pressed forward, his tip reaching down the back of her throat. As she pulled back she gave the cock a loud kiss and breathed heavily against it, stroking it afterwards and looking back at Quilava with a seductive stare. Quilava stood up on all fours, he was still breathing heavily as the sound of the low buzzing reverberated in the room. He glared at Cynthia, his tongue licking over his lips as his cock can clearly be seen fully erect and throbbing. "Awww what's wrong Quilava? You want some too?" Cynthia smirked as she wrapped her tongue around Buizel's tongue again slowly, her eyes fixated on Quilava's as if showing off her treasure.

Cynthia then reached for the second vibrator from her bed and showed the peanut sized device to Buizel. Buizel gave it a sniff before Cynthia licked at it erotically, her eyes focused on Buizel as she tasted all over it as if it were a tasty delight. She then turned him around, his twin tails raising high in the air with anticipation.

"Oh so you REALLY want this don't you?" She said as she began to place it in his entrance with ease.

"Buiiizu~" Buizel's body shivered as she pushed it in deeper and turned the dial all the way. Buizel immediately went on all fours as soon as he felt the vibration, his whole body began to clench tightly along with his eyes. Cynthia made him move to face Quilava who was still staring at the two with a vicious glare on his face. Cynthia smiled when he saw his face, she had to admit she enjoyed teasing the little Quilava, his cock was throbbing so hard it looked like it was ready to burst. She stroked Buizel's back as her other hand began stroking his cock again.

"He's mine now, unless you want to take me…well?" she asked the Quilava as she tightly held onto Buizel's cock. Quilava didn't hesitate to nod madly and tried to move towards them, the leash preventing him from getting any closer. Cynthia tilted her head as she saw Quilava struggling. "What's that? Don't you want to fuck me? You can try harder, I know you can…" Quilava began kicking his back feet as he tried to break free from his leash, the flames on his back rising with his rage. Cynthia giggled as she stretched out her legs and laid on her belly, she slowly slipped off her black silky panties that had grown rather soaked from all her teasing. She tossed the panties at Quilava, tempting him further. Cynthia raised her plump rear in the air showing it off to Quilava as she continued to treat Buizel. "Whenever you want you can have me…" She then engulfed Buizel's cock, making sure to massage it thoroughly and washing it in saliva so Quilava can hear the gushing fluids of pleasure his partner was receiving.

Finally the coat hanger gave out, Cynthia couldn't even turn around in time Before she can feel the furry fire Pokemon mount her. His paws viciously gripped at her waist as he frantically tried to thrust his throbbing member into her. It took him a few tries until Cynthia finally felt his heated cock forcefully thrust into her, Cynthia let out a heated gasp and hugged Buizel for added support as she struggled to keep up with his ferocious humping. She was pleasantly surprised, his paws were furry and soft yet they maintained a tight grip on her sides as he fucked her with surprising force and speed. "Yes…Quilava You're so good!" Cynthia gasped as she stretched and pushed her rear closer against Quilava, wanting more.

"Qui Qui Qui…" Quilava groaned each time he pushed his throbbing cock inside. Cynthia can feel it pulsing inside of her as her walls tightly clamped around his warm member, she can feel her fluids already dripping from her pussy. Cynthia tried to regain her composure as she gripped Buizel's member and began sucking on it much more faster then before. Buizel shuddered as he placed his furry paws on the back of her head, forcing her to take his cock in deeper. Within a minute Quilava tightened his grasp on Cynthia and thrust into her as hard as he can before shooting streams of his thick sticky seed. Cynthia gave out a low pleasured cry as she felt the hot steaming fluid coat her insides. She fell over nuzzling her face into Buizel's belly and cock. For a minute she felt a bit disappointed that he finished so soon but then she felt his paws squeeze around her waist again. His cock was still pulsing inside her and slowly he began humping her again, his cock now lubed by hot cum slipped in faster and easier inside her. She gasped as she felt his cock rubbing her inside spreading and mixing his fluids inside with her. She closed her eyes enjoying the ride as Buizel guided her head to his cock which she happily began sucking again.

For several minutes Cynthia was there, on her knees, A Quilava fucking her pussy inside out and Buizel fucking her throat. She couldn't stop moan as she moved back and forth, Quilava's throbbing member rubbing every sensitive inch inside of her as Buizel's cock slid down her throat, her moans vibrating and massaging him. Finally Buizel couldn't take anymore and he forced her to take in all of his cock, her eyes widened as his salty pink member slid down her throat and shot warm streams of cum straight down her stomach. As the last drops squirted out Buizel pulled out, he was panting and had a vivid blush on his face but he still wasn't satisfied. When Cynthia saw this the thought of the two Pokemon fucking her all night long made her more horny as Quilava continued to thrust into her filling her whole. She could feel her fluids dripping constantly now as her insides began to tighten even more. She wrapped her arms around Buizel as she began crying and moaning out in ecstasy as her insides and every muscle in her body began to tighten more and more. She bit her lip as she climaxed, her whole body seemed to ejaculate as her juices soaked out her pussy and Quilava squeezed his paws around her hips so hard it began to hurt as he fucked her harder and faster, as if punishing her for cumming. However Quilava couldn't last long and after groaning out his name he shot his seed into her again. It wasn't as much as before but she felt his cum squirt out harder than before.

Quilava pulled back as their mingled juices dripped onto the floor. Cynthia heaved a great sigh as she fell onto her side, trying to catch her breath. She was panting from their rigorous session, her impressive breast jiggling everytime she let out her breath. Buizel leaned down and began to nuzzle cheek to cheek, making Cynthia's afterglow feel so much better. For a few seconds nobody said anything, only the low buzz of the vibrators can be heard. Cynthia felt ready to fall asleep but Quilava had other plans.

"Qui! Lava! Quill!" He barked at Buizel. Buizel perked up and nodded happily, and waddled to his side. Before Cynthia can look up and see what they were planning Quilava forced her legs to spread with his head.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Cynthia asked. Cynthia didn't resist as the two nudged and positioned her on her stomach. Before she could turn back to see what they had in store for her she felt that warm ticklish brush of a tongue against her lips. She shuddered in surprise; she was still feeling a bit sensitive from climaxing not too long ago. Then she felt a second tongue licking and brushing into her second entrance. She gave out a surprise cry, she had never experimented like that before. The two Pokemon sitting side by side continued to lick and taste Cynthia's holes, Quilava cleaning up their juices as Buizel's skillful tongue wrapped and curled around her rear hole slipping in deeper and deeper. Cynthia's moans grew higher and higher in pitch the more their tongues reached in deeper, tBuizel's wet nose also pressed against her as he tried to reach in more with his tongue tickling and pleasuring her even more.

Quilava then barked some more orders at Buizel and the two stopped their tongue play. Cynthia looked back, disappointed that they had stopped but also curious as to what's coming next. She saw Buizel lay on his back, his throbbing pink cock standing erect upon his brown furry sack. Quilava, with his trademark angry stare, barked at Cynthia and gestured toward Buizel. She giggled; she didn't need to speak Pokemon to know what he demanded. Slowly she crawled towards Buizel, licking her lips and tossing her blond hair back while giving him a lusty stare. Buizel blushed as he she got closer, finally she got ontop of him and locked her knees around his waist as she guided his member to her entrance. Although his cock wasn't as hot as Quilava's it was still quite warm and just as thick as she effortlessly forced his cock all the way inside her tight pussy. Buizel groaned from the suddenness as Cynthia laid down against him, leaning his head upward so he can see her mischievous grin. As expected she felt Quilava's familiar paws grip her sides once again as she felt him struggle to position his member into her other entrance. After a few couple tries his head finally slid into position and cynthia's nails dug into Buizels thick fur coat as she felt him try and force his way deep inside. Although her insides were still slick from Buizel's tongue Quilava still had a hard time forcing his way inside. Cynthia gasped and tried to bit her lip as she felt him go in deeper and deeper, stretching her insides as his hot cock slipped in. Once he reached as deep as he can he began humping her like before, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She hugged Buizel tightly as she began riding him as Quilava rode her, the feeling of having both their cocks inside of her was astounding.

Cynthia's tongue lolled out as she looked down at Buizel and Buizel looked back up, their blue eyes meeting with vivid red blushes on their faces as Cynthia continued to fuck him while being humped by Quilava. The feeling of their cocks rubbing every sensitive nerve in her entrances was so overwhelming Cynthia couldn't help but slip into another orgasm, nails dug even further into Buizel's back causing him to groan in both pleasure and pain. Her insides were tightening up again causing Quilava to slip out small amounts of pre, lubricating her walls as he continued to fuck and stretch her insides even more. She couldn't take it anymore, the amount of pleasure was addicting and she could feel her mind go crazy as the two Pokemon fucked her. Her mind went blank and she couldn't think of anything but their thick throbbing cocks thrusting in and out, rubbing her insides as they tightened, her pussy leaking with love juices mingled with both Quilava's and Buizel's cum. Buizel cried out as he succumbed to a climax, his seed squirting in deep inside Cynthia as she felt it fill her womb and coat her walls with that thick warm liquid. Quilava's grip tightened as he struggled to hold on longer, his eyes clenched shut as he bared his teeth, his cock pumping in and out of her so fast that Cynthia couldn't hold back and came again, her insides clenching and clamping. Finally Quilava gave out one last cry before shooting his load a third time, his thick musky seed spilling deep inside her ass as the two moaned.

Quilava's member softened as he pulled back, finally the two Pokemon were satisfied. Buizel pulled on the cable and whined a bit as he struggled to remove the vibrator. He managed to pull it out and attended to Quilava. His body tensed up as Buizel pulled on the cable, and with some resistance he finally pulled it out, causing Quilava's member to trickle out whatever remaining cum he had left. Cynthia laid on the floor, she was on her stomach, her mind blank as she panted, recovering from the session. The two Pokemon nuzzled close against Cynthia. After a couple minutes Cynthia finally regained her composure, but continued to lay on the floor with the two fuzzy Pokemon in the nude. After all it was a warm summer night, and their fun had only just begun.


End file.
